Sixteen Weeks and Counting
by Petri808
Summary: A school science project can be tough enough but for Kagome Higurashi her semester was gearing up to be a hell of a ride when she's paired up with the class slacker…


Sixteen Weeks and Counting

Highschool AU canon divergence, 7 part/prompt by day story for Inukag Week 2019 (Opposites, Friends, Haunted, Affection, Jealousy, AU, Time)

"But Mrs. Tai-sho, Inuyasha?!" Kagome gestures wildly at the delinquent standing with his arms crossed. "And don't you _'keh'_ me!" she glares at the young man who simply turns his head with his ears pinned down. Turning back to the teacher, "Mrs. Taisho this is not fair, I'm a straight A student and he's a slacker! How could you pair us up like that for this big project?! Is it because his brother is the school Principle that he gets away with everything?!"

"Ms. Higurashi," the teacher, Mrs. Kagura Taisho folds her hands in front of her and sighs, "I know this may be quite the shock, but your differences are precisely why I paired you up. Inuyasha needs a firm hand to guide him." Looking past the young girl squarely at Inuyasha, "and this _is_ his last chance to pass regardless of who his brother is. If he doesn't get a decent mark on this semester project, he'll be held back a grade." Turning back to the fuming girl, "who better to turn to than my top student who's also a bit of a spitfire?" Taisho winks. "Don't worry, you'll have all semester to work on this and of course I will help keep Inuyasha in line he does after all have to come home sometimes."

Kagome sighs, "I really don't have a choice in this do I?" Mrs. Taisho shakes her head. "Great," the young girl hangs her head and takes a moment to breathe. "Science isn't the easiest subject for me and I need to help a reta… not so enlightened person enough to get through this…"

"Oi, I ain't no retard, just lazy," Inuyasha quips back, but when Kagome looks up and he sees her eyebrow twitch, he quickly turns away again.

"It's true Ms. Higurashi, Inuyasha was a good student once upon a time, it's just," _sigh,_ "getting him to care since, well let's just say past events happened, hasn't been easy. Many of us in the family have tried but he won't listen to us. You have 16 weeks for this science project, why don't you guys take the afternoon to come up with an idea? In fact, if it's okay with your parents, as a thank you, how about coming over for dinner, you two can talk while I cook."

"Eww, I don't want her at our house!"

"Your house?" Taisho's eyebrow raises.

"I guess that would be okay, I mean you're right, we should come up with our idea quickly so we can get started on it, I'll just text momma and let her know where I'll be."

"Wonderful!" Taisho clasps her hands together. "Then gather your belongings and I'll drive us."

A couple hours later at the Taisho residence, Kagura is busy in the kitchen. As full-blooded demons, she and her husband Sesshomaru aren't very big eaters but as a half breed Inuyasha can consume quite a lot of food. Most nights, he fends for himself, gorging on different flavors of ramen but with a human guest in the house it was only proper she cook a meal. The smells of chicken and vegetables simmering start to fill the home and she's surprised it hasn't lured a hungry boy out. But based on the sounds coming from the living room, he might be a little too indisposed at the moment.

"These smells are actually making me hungry." Sesshomaru dips a claw into the broth to take a taste. Licking his finger, "and I must say your guest is putting a smile on my face." A loud thump rings out from the other room causing him to grin. "I like this one."

'_Damn it why'd you hit me?!'_

'_Cause you were falling asleep!'_

Kagura chuckles, "I agree, she was the perfect person to help him."

'_I swear if you hit me again!…'_

'_Well if you'd pay attention I wouldn't have to!'_

Sesshomaru leans against the counter and crosses his arms, facing the living room. "What did you say they were working on? The final project for your class?"

"Mmhmm," she too crosses her arms and takes a break from stirring. "They've decided on a topic but that's as far as they got from what I could hear. Kagome sat him in front of his laptop to do research and I'm guessing he keeps falling asleep instead."

Another thud. _'Damn it, Kagome I wasn't falling asleep that time!'_

"Sounds like he's lucky to be a half breed," he chuckles, "or I might end up losing a brother."

'_Ooops! My mistake.'_

With the help of the Taisho's, Kagome and Inuyasha come up with a timeline to work on the project. It was a better outcome than nothing at all from that first meeting. Every Friday afterschool, Kagura would bring the two kids to the house so they could work on it and Sesshomaru would take Kagome home in the evening. Now if they could just learn to work together without killing each other everything should be okay. Maybe not smooth sailing, but at least manageable.

But by the time Kagome was dropped off at home that first night around 8pm she was ready to take a nice soak in the _ofuro_ then crash for the weekend. She didn't know what was worse, track and field season or dealing with such a temperamental brat! The mental drain was exhausting! Inuyasha kept nodding off, or not listening, she even caught him playing a computer game when he was supposed to be looking up information on air pressure! He's lucky all she did was hit him with a book cause what she really wanted to do was grab the ornamental sword off the wall and run it through him! "Ugh," she rubs her temples and sinks deeper into the tub, _'this semester is gonna be a nightmare…'_

"ARGH!" Inuyasha threw himself onto his bed and buried his face in the pillow. _'This sucks! This utterly fucking sucks!'_ As soon as Sesshomaru came home from dropping off Kagome, he and Kagura were on him, harping that he needed to get his act together.

_You were supposed to graduate this year Inuyasha, but you were held back once, wanna make it two? I'm tired of supporting you, if you don't pass this year, you can get out of the house cause you'll be an adult and my promise to dad will be over. _

_Inuyasha, I know it's been hard on you after losing your mom, but do you think this would make her happy? She would want you to do your best and that girl, Kagome, is your saving grace, don't ruin it. Or Sessh is right, we won't help you anymore._

As much as he didn't want to admit it, they were right about everything. Most of his problems were all of his own making and both his parents was probably rolling in their graves. But he's been this way for over 8 years and changing his personality overnight just wasn't going to happen. "Ugh…" _'This semester is gonna kill me…'_

Sesshomaru walks over to where his wife is leaning against the frame of the archway sipping on a cup of tea. The kids are in the living room working on their project. He takes a place by her side and whispers, "awfully quiet huh? Everything going okay?"

She leans over, "yeah, I'm a little surprised that they could be so civil after just two weeks." Kagura giggles, "maybe that _miko_ bloodline she comes from still holds sway."

"Maybe," He places a hand on his wife's shoulder, "but looks like you were right about her, maybe she will be the best thing that's even happened to him." _Smack!_ Sesshomaru laughs, "or maybe not."

"Oww," Inuyasha rubs the spot on his arm where Kagome punched. "You are so lucky I won't hit a girl!"

"_Tch_," she snickers, "I don't know, seems you like being hit since you always provoke me into it."

"Keh! I'm trying here, so cut me some slack. I did what you asked and found the information didn't I?"

"You did and I appreciate it Inuyasha, but there's still a lot more we need to do, so I need you to stay focused."

"Yeah, yeah…"

The bell rings, signaling the end of 3rd period. Monday morning seemed to always be the toughest, aside from Friday. One would think after a couple of days off students would be refreshed but it was the opposite feeling and now with the project thrown in, Kagome is even more tired than usual. Kagome's best friend Sango knew of her friend's dilemma and had even offered to help but the young girl had politely declined. Inuyasha wasn't the easiest to work with but it was slowly getting better, the operative word being _slowly_, but still, Kagome was sure that things would start to even out soon and she wouldn't be as tired.

"Mrs. Taisho wasn't lying," Kagome explains on the way to their next class, "Inuyasha is smart, but getting him to focus and care is the tough part. I just don't know why that is."

"Rumor has it, he started acting out after his mom died."

"Oh. I can relate to that. It was tough after my dad died, but I didn't act out."

Sango laughs, "that's because you're a better person."

"I guess…. Maybe and it wasn't just his mom right, his dad died when he was a baby…. So, I guess I should cut him a little slack."

"The sooner you two can really get along," Sango opens the classroom door, "the sooner you won't be so stressed out. Speak of the demon," she looks over and sees Inuyasha already at his seat. She smirks, "your lab partner is already waiting for you."

Kagome rolls her eyes, but with a slight uplift in the corner of her lips, "so he is. First time for everything."

The girls take their seats, readying themselves for the science lesson. Mrs. Taisho starts to hand out the days assignment which looks to be a fun one for once; working with chemicals. She tells the students to gather the listed items and bring them back to their desks. So, Kagome grabs the chemicals while Inuyasha grabs their Bunsen burner and some glass flasks along with the lighter. Seems easy enough. Mrs. Taisho floats around the room assisting the students who busily read the instructions for the first test.

"Okay," Inuyasha holds the paper up, "it says you add a tablespoon of sodium bicarbonate to the water, this should create a bubbling reaction."

Kagome grabs the bottle she thinks is correct and begins to level off a spoonful. Inuyasha takes a whiff while he ties his hair up in a ponytail, "are you sure that's the right one, doesn't smell like baking powder to me."

She shrugs her shoulders, "pretty sure, I grabbed what was in that bin."

But something wasn't sitting right for the _hanyo_, his nose was pretty accurate and something in his gut was turning. He watches as Kagome slowly turns the spoon over to allow the contents to fall. It took just a millisecond, but the instant the first powder touches the water it becomes obvious to the hanyo that this definitely wasn't baking soda. "Kagome!" he grabs her by the shoulders, turning her away like in a slow-motion scene while at the same instant a bright flash and small explosion ricochets through the room.

When Kagome opened her eyes again, she was facing away from their table and still wrapped tightly in Inuyasha's arms. Mrs. Taisho was asking if she was okay, but maybe it was the slight ringing in her ears or the confusion that caused her to just nod slowly while she processed what just happened.

"Hey, Kagome are you okay?" Inuyasha's deeper voice so close to her ear snapped her back to the present a little quicker. "Kagome?"

"Y-Yes?" She turns her head as far as she can to look at him, which was difficult because he was still holding onto her so securely. "What… what happened?"

Inuyasha finally lets her go, but not before seating her on a nearby chair. He kneels down and it almost takes her aback when he starts to speak to her in a calm tone. "Are you sure you grabbed the bottle from the bin labeled sodium bicarbonate?" Kagome nods her head, a bit of moisture pooling at the corners of her eyes. "Absolutely sure?" Again, she nods her head. "Okay because teach said that was Cesium and that's why it exploded."

"Ce-cesium?" Kagome's hands are trembling in her lap at the realization that she screwed up. "Oh, _kami_," her hands fly up to her mouth, "y-you could have, w-we could have gotten so hurt…." The tears break free and rush down her cheeks. She covers her face. "I screwed up, oh kami I'm sorry, I'm sorry Inu…"

"Hey, you're fine, I'm fine, no one got hurt," he tries to pry her hands away and get her to look at him. "Kagome, no one's perfect, it probably got put away wrong by the last class, you can't beat yourself up over it."

"But you could have been hurt badly!"

"Keh! I'm tough." Inuyasha smirks. "Main thing is you're okay. You are okay right, at least physically, I don't see any marks on ya."

"Thanks to you," Kagome slightly flushes. "Your quick reaction is why I'm not hurt."

Mrs. Taisho comes over to check on them again while a couple other students helps to clean up the area. "Is she okay," she asks her brother-in-law. He nods yes. "Kagome you still look a bit shaky, do you want to go to see the nurse?" She shakes her head in response. "It's the last period and it's best not to do any more experiments today anyways. I'll have Inuyasha walk you home dear."

"Oh," the young girl waves her hand, "I don't wanna trouble anyone…"

"Keh! It's no trouble," he stands up with a grin plastered on his face and helps Kagome to her feet. "Grab your bag, any chance to ditch school early I'll take it."

"Are you ever gonna let me make it up to you?" Kagome asks for the third time that period.

"Ugh, give it a rest already," he grits his teeth trying not to yell in the middle of class, "it's been almost a week. I told you it's not a big deal."

"To you maybe, but for me it is."

_Groaning_, "If I say yes, will you stop bugging me about it?"

"Uh-huh," Kagome leans in. "Anything you wanna eat, it's my treat."

"Okay fine." Inuyasha scratches his head, "there's a ramen shop between school and my house, we could go there."

"Great! I'll tell miss she won't need to drive us today!"

"Fair warning, I eat more than one bowl."

"I know," she teases back, "I've seen you eat so I brought extra cash."

"Keh!" Inuyasha turns back to his lesson.

He couldn't understand what was happening between them, it was weird how in five weeks this girl had been able to get under his skin… but in a good way. No one's even been able to do that before. Not his family, not his last girlfriend, or any friends for that matter. Inuyasha peered at Kagome through his periphery. So easy and unassuming she sat there working on the questions for the day. He couldn't help the glimmer of a smile licking at his corners. '_My saving grace, huh, I wonder if mom would have liked her too.'_ He refocuses on his paper, of course she would have. Kagome had a lot in common with his mother, a refined, almost regal nature yet feisty enough to put up with a demon. Inuyasha chuckles in his head. _'Okay maybe not refined, but definitely,'_ he takes one more look, _'pure.'_

The following Wednesday, Kagome catches up to Inuyasha at his locker during lunch break to share some information she found for their project. As he looks through the papers, Kagome leans in, pointing out things here and there, jabbering about some supplies they'll need to get for their poster display. "Or we could do a Powerpoint presentation, it's either or."

"I think the Powerpoint makes more sense cause we can add video's to better illustrate what air pressure is."

Kagome giggles and pokes at him, "look at you sounding all smart now Inuyasha, who'da thought it."

"Ha Ha," he flashes a fanged grin, grabbing her hand and holding it up near his chest, "lazy but smart remember, get it right."

She giggles again, but before she can retort someone bumps into Inuyasha's shoulder hard, causing him to take a step back and her hand to be released. The same person grabs her around the waist and pulls her away from the hanyo.

"Kagome, why are you getting all chummy with this stupid half-breed? He's so cursed that both his parents died because of him."

"Fuck you Koga!" Inuyasha moves to take a swing, but the wolf _yokai _places the girl between them and he's forced to stay his hand. He growls and narrows his eyes at the wolf, "Only a loser would use a female as a shield."

"_Tch_, I don't need her," Koga pushes Kagome aside and squares up, "but maybe I don't want you to touch me and spread the curse." Inuyasha clenches his fists at his sides. Talking about his mom was always a sore spot and to be called cursed…. "That's right mutt you should know your place. A half breed like you ain't nothing when it comes to…"

"That's enough!"

The two men stop and turn to see Kagome with her hands fisted and the most menacing aura surrounding her. Human's may not sense it, but these demons could feel the energy surging around her. Kami the girl was pissed! She walks straight up to Koga and slaps his face so hard the entire hallway grows silent. She moves between them, blocking Inuyasha in a protective stance.

"How dare you say those things about him! Just because his parents are gone doesn't make him cursed because if it does then add me to the list! My dad died when I was younger, you gonna say that was my fault?" Koga is so shocked that someone, even more so a woman had slapped him that he didn't respond for a second. "Well?!" Kagome's hands land on her hips, "you gonna answer me? Am I cursed too?!"

"This…" Koga clears the shaky tone. "This is between me and him, it has nothing to do with you."

"Oh, like hell it doesn't. You think I'm gonna let some brutish wolf make fun of my friend you got another thing coming. Now get lost!"

"_Tch_!" Koga's friends, Hakkaku and Ginta start pulling him away. "This ain't over!"

Kagome glares at the trio until she could no longer see them. She was still shaking, she was so furious. Inuyasha places a hand on her shoulder to get her attention and almost takes a strike to the jaw, ducking and catching her fist instead. "Kami, Inu I'm sorry!"

He drops her hand, "damn, woman you are scary when you get that angry. Remind me not to piss you off that badly."

She flushes red, "well he just made me so angry, i-it just came out."

"Come on," he shut's his locker, grabs their stuff and takes her hand, "let's get out of this hallway. I need to report this to Sessh."

"O-Okay."

Half way to the principal's office, Kagome stares at their joined hands. She looks up at Inuyasha's face and notices the tenseness of his jaw. Does he realize? Her cheeks growing warm, she averts her eyes to the floor and mumbles, "Um, Inu you can let go of my hand now."

He lets go immediately. "Oh shit, I didn't realize!"

"Don't worry, I kinda figured," she reassures him. "But, um, I was wondering, why would he say that about you? I mean like, is there something about demons I don't know about?"

"No," Inuyasha lets out an exhale, "nothing like that. He's always had something against me, and I don't even know why. But to bring up my mom like that was a low fucking blow."

When they reach the office, Kagome goes in with Inuyasha so they can fill Sesshomaru in with all the details. He wasn't surprised that Koga tried to pick a fight with Inuyasha, but he was taken aback that Kagome was the one who ended it and reassured her that Koga would be pulled in for a discussion since he'd put his hands on her. Once that was done, Sesshomaru gives them passes back to their classes.

As they are about to part ways Inuyasha stops her. "Kagome, you know thanks for standing up for me back there and I'm sorry about your dad."

"You don't have to thank me Inu," she smiles. "I lost him when I was 7 in a car accident. It was hard but I realized I had to move on, I think that's what he would have wanted."

"Yeah…"

She places a hand over his heart, "Inu if you ever wanna talk, I'll listen."

For a few moments, the pair stand there, face to face in front of the office. The look on Kagome's face, it was so sweet, so serene as her hand stayed its position upon his chest. His breathing slows, by kami was she always this breathtakingly beautiful? "Y-yeah…" Inuyasha swallows hard, "I'll remember that."

"Great!" Kagome bounces on the balls of her feet, "I'll see ya after school Inu," waving as she skip's away, "we can finish talking then."

"Right!" But his feet are glued in place. His hand sweeps over to where he could still feel the warmth of her hand lingering…

"What took you so long?" Miroku leans over and whispers as Inuyasha takes his seat. "Class is half way over already."

"Don't worry 'bout it, just had a run in with Koga at lunchtime."

"I don't see any marks on ya, he didn't get a hit in?"

"Didn't have a chance."

"Whoa!" The teacher looks their way and Miroku ducks back down, but as soon as she goes back to writing on the board, he continues. "Did you knock him out first?"

"Nah, girl stepped in between us."

After Miroku picks up his jaw from the ground, his expression switches to a lecherous grin. "So, is she cute?"

"Keh!" Inuyasha turns away, but he couldn't hide the slight burning in his cheeks from his friend.

"Oh ho!" Miroku pokes at this buddy, "bro you _neeeed_ to give me details after class!"

"Will you shut up," Inuyasha grits his teeth, "before the teacher comes over here!"

"Fine," Miroku straightens out, "but I will find out who she is sooner or later…"

Of course, that month's full moon had to fall on a Friday of all days. It was common knowledge that hanyo's like himself had a day when their demon powers waned, and the human side took back control. But for Inuyasha, the feeling of being weaker never sat well with him. Human frailties like disease cost his mother her life and even though it was just part of existing for them, that didn't mean he had to like it. You had a better chance of being struck by lightning than to see him on one of these nights and so the fact that Kagome was still going to be at his house when his turning would occur bugged him all day through classes. And yet, he couldn't bring himself to cancel their session.

Inuyasha stared out the living room window watching the sun slowly make it's decent below the horizon. It wouldn't be long now, he could feel the tingling in his finger tips and the fading scents around him. He talks a dry gulp before gently tapping Kagome on the shoulder. "I need to warn you about something, I… t-tonight is my human night so in a few minutes I'll be turning."

"Oh," she turns to look at him, tucking a few stray strands of hair behind her ear, "why is that a big deal or something, like do I need to worry cause you'll get all weird?"

He blinks at her nonchalant tone, "um no, just didn't want you to freak out." He motions over his shoulder with his thumb, "I'll be right back, I like taking a shower after I change."

"Sure," she smiles, "take your time."

He was right on the dot by the time he had reached his room for the change to begin. Hair shifting from white to black, his fingers, the claws retracting into human nails. The oddest feelings were as his canine ears receded and human ones appeared instead. But he was used to it all, and after a minute, Inuyasha opened his eyes to the new man staring back from the full-length mirror. He sighed, saddened by the loss of his extra senses. It really wasn't such a necessity in this day and age, but it was still a handy feature. After gathering his clothing, he retreats to the bathroom for a quick shower.

When Inuyasha returns for the project, he stops in the kitchen to grab them drinks and runs into his brother, drinking tea and reading a newspaper.

"How are things going Inuyasha?"

"Fine."

"Oh, just fine? You two are getting along so much better now. You even allowed her to stay despite it being your human night," Sesshomaru puts his paper down, "any significance?"

"That-That's none of your business. But for the record I just wanted to stay on track."

"Mmhmm," his brother snickers, "then you should get back to it then."

"Keh!"

'_Any significance… Damn him trying to read into this like there's more to it…'_ Inuyasha reaches the archway and notices Kagome rubbing the back of her neck and turning her head from side to side like it was stiff. He gulps, she had put her hair up in a messy bun and her neck was just…

He puts the bottles of water down on the table in front of her. "Your neck sore?" he asks and takes a seat next to her on the floor.

"Yeah, a little. Thanks for the water," she smiles and looks over. But when she realizes how different he looks, her eyes widen, "wow, I mean it's still obviously you, but the black hair makes you look so different! Aww, and the doggy ears are gone! I like those ears better."

"You do?!"

"I wanna rub them, they look so fluffy and cute!"

"Maybe one day," he mumbles as his cheeks flush. "If you want, I can give you a neck massage. You've been working really hard today and I barely did anything, it's the least I can do."

"That would be really sweet!"

Inuyasha scoots behind her and shifts her between his legs. Guess his human form came in handy tonight, he looks at his hands before placing them gingerly on her shoulders, _no claws_. Kagome pulls her knees up and lowers her head, giving him all the access, he would need. Slowly he began massaging her shoulders, starting at the edges of her collar bone and working his way towards the middle. He kneads at the muscles, searching with the pads of his finger tips for any knots or tight spots. "Tell me if there's anywhere that hurts the most."

"Okay," she breathes out. _Wow_, she mused inwardly, even as a human Inuyasha had some strong hands. Shouldn't she be a little surprised that he knew how to massage a person? _Oh, like it's hard to figure out._ Kagome closes her eyes and just lets the relaxation carry her away for a spell. _This feels so nice_…. Her mind drifts…. _Could his touch always feel like this?_ She starts to imagine his strong grip, teasing other areas of skin…. _Crap! Don't go there!_ She screams at herself. _Friends just friends and this project we're working on, nothing more! But it might be nice for more_…. Kagome groans internally, maybe the massage was a bad idea.

He didn't need his demon senses to figure out Kagome was enjoying the massage. A few little cringes when he touched upon a sore spot, but for the most part she just sat there stoically and every so often he earned a wispy sigh. _Ugh!_ Every time she did that a shiver ran up his spine! Inuyasha was after all a normal male and after this little episode he might need to take stock of another feature. It had been a couple of years or maybe three since he'd been physically close to another girl. Nothing sexual, but they had made out a few times and now sitting here with Kagome, Inuyasha was starting to miss that.

"Feel better," he asks 20 minutes later.

"Very much," she blushes lightly and looks down as she fiddles with her fingers, "thank you Inuyasha."

Now it was his turn. He averts his eyes knowing that his own cheeks had grown warmer, "no problem."

They'd surpassed the mid-way mark of the semester and it was crunch time for a lot of the bigger projects for all their classes. Kagome had spent her lunch breaks the last couple of days studying poetry since she had to write one for a class assignment. So, as she and Inuyasha make their way towards the school exit, her stomach makes itself vocally known.

Inuyasha laughs, "you're starting to sound like me. Wanna stop for food on the way to my house? I could go for some ramen."

"You can always go for ramen," Kagome giggles, "but yeah that sounds good."

As they round the corner and see the doors, Inuyasha pauses, "oh crap, it's Miroku," halting her advancement and pulling her back.

"Who?" She peers around, "the guy talking to Sango?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha looks around too. "But he's been bugging me ever since the Koga thing about you."

"Why?"

"Don't worry bout it, he's just a perve who's curious what you look like."

"Eww!" She tries to step away but is held back, "but he's bugging my friend!"

"Shh!" Inuyasha tries to cover Kagome's mouth. "Keep your voice down. You know Sango can take care of herself."

"Inu you're being silly. And who cares if he knows what I look like, I have no interest in someone like him." She grabs his hand and starts to pull him, "come on, I'm _staaarving_!"

He couldn't believe he was allowing himself to be pulled along by this girl! But there he was being led by the hand towards Miroku and Sango, who looked like she was bout two seconds away from slapping the guy. Inuyasha's eyes pan towards the entrance, it would be so easy, just grab Kagome and run out before Miroku could get in a word. Yet his feet kept travelling in the same direction he was being pulled. What the hell was happening to him?

As soon as Sango sees Kagome, she slips away from Miroku and starts walking towards her and Inuyasha. Miroku is annoyed at being interrupted but when he sees the hand holding… his eyes flash and he quickly brushes past Sango to saddle up closer to Kagome. "You sly dog Inuyasha!" Brushing his hand along her arm, "how'd you manage to land this fox?!"

The hanyo pulls Kagome away from the lecher, but drops her hand at the same time, "it isn't what you think," crossing his arms, "she was just dragging me over here cause I didn't wanna come!"

"In that case," Miroku tries to grab for her hand, "if you're single," he wiggles his eye brows, "then I'm in the market."

Kagome yanks back her hand and narrows her eyes, "weren't you just hitting on my friend not 2 seconds ago? As if I'd give you the time of day."

"Oh ho, lemme guess, this is the girl isn't Inuyasha, the one that stepped in between you and Koga? Feisty and beautiful! But just to be clear, I've been trying for a year to ask Sango out, but she keeps turning me down." Miroku feigns a sigh, "one day she'll say yes, and I'll be able to give up my lecherous ways."

Sango rolls her eyes, "if I believed that of you, you might actually have a chance."

"A chance?!" Miroku leaps over and kneels before Sango, grabbing her hand again. "I would be your devoted slave, my queen," kissing the back of her hand. She blushes despite trying her hardest to get angry and pull away. "A chance is all I require to prove my love for you."

"Oh, brother," Inuyasha snorts. Kagome giggles. He glares at her with a look not to encourage the idiot but that only makes her laugh harder.

Kagome calms her fit, "as amusing as this show is, I'm fricken hungry so can we get going Inu?"

Sango finally gets Miroku to let her hand go. "Where are you guys going?"

"The Shiba Ramen place near Inuyasha's house," Kagome answers her friend.

Miroku chuckles, "I see he's got you going there too now, huh?" Turning to Sango with the best cutesy face he can muster, "my treat, if you'd be so kind to join me?"

"Oi! Who invited you in the first place!" Inuyasha growls.

"Oh, my mistake, did you wanna be alone with Kagome?" Miroku retorts.

"I…. Keh!" Inuyasha snorts and turns away.

Kagome speaks up now, "you can come only if Sango agrees to it."

"Please," Miroku tries even harder, "I promise to behave."

After a minute Sango finally caves in and the group heads out. Surprisingly, Miroku manages to control his more, _naughtier _behaviors and they spend the next couple of hours eating, joking around, and talking about different subjects. It was almost perfect to Kagome, she got to spend time with her best friend Sango, the guys were trading one-upping stories about dumb shit that had them all laughing. What a way to start off the weekend. Sure, they'd have to spend a couple of hours working on their project tonight but going in with a happier mood should make things smoother.

Inuyasha was so comfortable in the booth next to Kagome, it was a subconscious move when he found his arm draped over her shoulder. His first thought was to remove it, but then again, by her slightly shifted and leaning against him, was she actually enjoying it? Or maybe she didn't realize she was doing it either? To move it now would certainly draw her attention and the irrational side of his brain growled at him to do no such thing. If she was happy, he was happy.

Things were starting to wind down and the conversation had shifted into lighter topics. Then in the middle of a sentence, Miroku stops talking, his eyes wider, staring past them, and annoyed. Everyone stops and follows his trail as a female voice breaks the silence.

"Inuyasha is that you?"

The hanyo turns his head as he recognizes the voice. "Kikyo?" In a flash the warmth of his arm leaves Kagome's shoulder, and so quickly that her hair shifts in the burst of air. "Whoa!" he jumps out of his seat and hugs the woman. "What are you doing here?"

"I recently moved back to town," she hugs him back. Stepping away again but only by a foot, Kikyo looks over to the girl who was sitting next to Inuyasha. "New girlfriend?"

"Huh?" Inuyasha looks at Kagome who has a mortified look on her face, then back to Kikyo. "No, she's just my friend."

"Oh…"

Both Sango and Miroku sat back in shock as they watched Kagome deflate in the booth. It was clear how oblivious Inuyasha was of his simple statement's effects on the poor girl, but he seemed too over joyed to see his ex-girlfriend again. As the pair stood next to the table chatting quietly and even exchanging numbers, Kagome sat devastated. Okay fine, it's not like he was lying, they weren't a couple but… it still hurt. She thought they'd been getting along so well, even to where maybe, just maybe there was a chance at something a little more but as he just blurted out, she was just a friend in his eyes.

"I'm just gonna… go pay my bill," Kagome quietly tells Sango and Miroku before sliding out of the booth. She was careful not to make any physical contact with either Kikyo or Inuyasha who were standing almost against the table and slips away unnoticed.

"Should we follow her," Miroku whispers to Sango, "she looked pretty upset."

"No," Sango responds, "Kagome prefers to be alone if she is. I'll call her after we leave."

Miroku narrows his eyes in the hanyo's direction. "I should just go pay for my bill too, and maybe we should all just ditch Inuyasha." Sango blinks, for a guy who was still a total pervert, she could see how annoyed he was at his friend. Guess Miroku has some standards, she muses to herself. He pats her leg, "follow me." Sango just nods and grabs her bag ready to go.

Clearing his throat in an exaggerated manner, "Excuse us," Miroku's tone is rude and annoyed. "We're leaving."

Kikyo moves out of the way so the pair can get out, never saying a word. Inuyasha looks around and realizes Kagome was also gone. "Oi, Miroku where's Kagome?" But Miroku flips off his friend without turning around and he and Sango simply walk over to the cash register.

"Sorry, I gotta go," Inuyasha stammers out leaving Kikyo standing alone by the empty table. He catches Miroku just as they are about to walk out the door and grabs his friend's arm. "Oi, I asked, where is Kagome?"

"Do you really care?" His friend spits back. "Ya didn't seem to mind ignoring her once Kikyo showed up." Miroku tries to pull away but Inuyasha grips tighter.

"What the fuck are you talking about? I was just talking to an old friend, so what?"

At this point Miroku yanks harder and frees his arm, walking out the door behind Sango. "Argh!" What the hell is their problem? He tosses enough money onto the cash register and storms out still snapping at their retreating figures. "Hey! Miroku, you asshole! Sango! Somebody tell me what the hell is going on!"

This time it's Sango that stops to face off with the hanyo, glaring. "She probably went home, happy now we answered your question?!"

"Go back to your ex, Inuyasha," adds Miroku, "seems like you two were picking right up from where you'd left things."

Inuyasha blinks, "what in the world would make you think that?!"

Miroku rolls his eyes, "oh, I don't know, like how excited you were that you almost whacked Kagome in the head trying to get out of the booth. Maybe by the way Kikyo kept touching your arm and you not pulling back, in fact you leaned in closer. You guys trading phone numbers and your face was practically giddy about it. Shit I was mentally preparing myself to see you two start kissing or something, probably why Kagome couldn't take it anymore and left."

The hanyo growls, "That is not how it happened, you're totally exaggerating!"

"She saw it all, we saw it all, and you're the one in denial. Inuyasha, you didn't even notice her leave! I didn't even see your ears flicker which means you were fully focused on only Kikyo. So, don't you tell me I'm the one exaggerating."

"But…" Fucking hell! Was it really that bad? "Ugh!" Inuyasha runs a hand over his face. "I was happy to see Kikyo but there's no way I'd ever go back with her."

"Sure, looks like Kikyo is hoping for a second chance, and it's not like you were turning down the advancements." Miroku sighed, "take it from a guy who does a lot of flirting…"

"That's an understatement," Inuyasha mumbles.

"… Kikyo was flirting with you and you were completely going along with it. Am I right Sango? That's how it looked right?" She nods her head. "So, either you're lying to us, to yourself, or if you're telling the truth then the person that deserves the truth and an explanation is Kagome."

Inuyasha roars and takes off, leaping away. It's been some time since he'd pushed his muscles like this running along walls, jumping over fences and houses. Not knowing where she lived, he tracked the air for Kagome's scent. It couldn't be too far he assumed considering she went to the school in this district.

So, okay maybe there was a bit of lingering emotions for Kikyo, he couldn't deny that but at the same time he knew to get back into a relationship with her would be a mistake. She wasn't good for him and he'd come to realize that after she'd ended it 2 years ago. Kagome, yeah, the girl was definitely imprinting on him and he was starting to crush on her, but he still wasn't certain yet of anything. They'd really only gotten to know each other for a few weeks, and he didn't want to make the same mistake he had made with Kikyo.

When he finally finds the house, Inuyasha groans internally. Figures, what is it with him and picking miko chicks! He touches down in a large old tree where he has a clear view of her window, well the one he assumes is hers based on the pink curtains and pulls out his cell phone.

Inuyasha texts Kagome, _'we need to talk'_

A few minutes later he sees her walk over to her desk and picks up her phone responding, _'I'm fine'_

Inuyasha, _'I know you're not'_

Kagome, _'….'_

Kagome, _'how would you know?'_

Inuyasha, _'I can see you'_

Inuyasha, _'tree'_

Kagome looks out the window just as Inuyasha hops down.

Inuyasha, _'come outside please, let's talk'_

He sees Kagome turn away from the window as she sends a reply, _'no'_

'_fine have it your way,'_ he responds and jumps through her window.

"What they hell?!" she immediately whirls around and starts hitting him. "I don't wanna talk, can't you take the hint?!"

"Well we need to talk," he grabs her wrists.

The smaller girl doesn't have the strength to fight off his control, but it doesn't stop her from seething. "There's nothing to talk about Inuyasha. I get it, I'm not your girlfriend, I have no right to be upset. Go back to that Kikyo woman since you both seem fond of each other. I'll get over it."

"Are you really that jealous of my ex? Okay I admit I was happy to see her but there is no way I want her back so there's nothing to be jealous of."

Kagome rolls her eyes, "she seems to have other ideas and it's not like you were turning her down." As if the timing couldn't be any worse, Inuyasha's phone beeps with an incoming message. Her eyes narrow, "Well, aren't you gonna answer?"

"No." He sighs and let's go of her wrists. "Kagome," he sits at the edge of her bed and hangs his head, "truth is I'm still not sure of what I really want." She takes a seat at her desk as he talks, rubbing her wrists. "I mean I know I don't want her back, and even though I have some feelings for you, I don't know if, I'm not sure if I'm ready to be in any relationship is what I'm trying to say." Inuyasha makes eye contact again, "if you want me to block her I will just to make you happy. But if you were hoping I wanted to be your boyfriend, I can't say yes either right now."

"I don't know what I want either Inuyasha….."

It was just too awkward for them to work together alone anymore but the project still needed to be completed. They kept up a front in class and lied to Mrs. Taisho that Inuyasha was going over to Kagome's house afterschool on Fridays. But what was really happening is they'd split the project, Kagome would finish the paper, and Inuyasha would complete the Powerpoint portion. The plan had been working for the past three weeks and paid off when they'd successfully stood before the class and presented their project on Wind & Air Pressure Dynamics.

Just perfect, Kagome sighs as she took her seat again. The project was over, only a week and a half left of school when they would be graduating then it's off to college in the Fall. Well, it's not like she was leaving town but who knows, she side-eyes the hanyo on her left, _maybe in the Spring I'll enroll further away_. _Stop it!_ She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Being in the middle of class _really_ wasn't the time to ruminate.

After the bell rings, he watches Kagome gather her belongings and shuffle out of class along with the other students. Inuyasha knew she was still upset, but he really didn't know what to do about it. This whole semester had gone from bad to amazing to crash and burn like a train about to run off its tracks and the stupid part is he really was the reason for every single rollercoaster hill. _Ugh!_ Inuyasha drops his head onto the desk, ears flattened, with his fists clenched and claws digging into his palms.

"Inuyasha," Mrs. Taisho places a hand on the hanyo's shoulder, "what's the matter with you?"

"I fucked up big time…" he mumbles without raising his head, "again…"

"It's about Kagome isn't it?" She sighs and takes a seat in one of the chairs. "I had a feeling that something wasn't right. Wanna tell me what happened."

"Not really."

"It couldn't hurt. Maybe there's something I can help you with."

Inuyasha sits up and looks at his sister-in-law Kagura for a moment, mulling over the decision. Eventually his shoulders droop along with his ears. "Alright…"

Once he started, the words poured out. For about 30 minutes Kagura sat in silence while Inuyasha goes over everything that happened that night at Shiba Ramen and the subsequent weeks since then. His mind was settled on the Kikyo part, because she did try to rekindle things and he'd shot her down. Inuyasha knew in his heart the crush he had developed on Kagome was real and true, and that the only things keeping him from making the plunge was fear itself. He had jumped into a fast-blown relationship with Kikyo and it ended poorly, and that was certainly not what he wanted to happen again. Kagome was clearly a step above him and destined for better things. She was graduating near the top of their class and on her way to a great university while he had no idea what the next step was going to be beyond simply getting to walk the line.

"What good am I for someone like her, when the last thing she needs is someone that might hold her back."

This was the first time Kagura had ever witnessed the hanyo break down. Even after his mother passed away, while she assumed, he had shed a tear, it was never in the presence of another. Inuyasha's coping methods had been to clam up, grow moody, distant, and yet now…. She was taken aback by how much of an effect one girl has had on him. As much as the two rarely saw eye to eye, she found it almost amusing how so alike he and his brother really were.

"Never thought I'd see the day that you would actually fear something." She tries unsuccessfully to keep from chuckling. "That girl has done what no one has ever been able to do and that's break through the wall you put up all those years ago. Are you really going to let your insecurities and fears of what could happen stop you from possibly gaining the best thing you might ever have in your life? Come now, Inuyasha, that doesn't sound like the hanyo I've come to know."

"But I don't know how to fix this…. How to talk to her again…."

"Just tell her, just like you told me," she leans over and points at his heart, "from here. Find the right moment and just do it, but don't wait too long or she will slip through your fingers and you will regret it for the rest of your life."

One thing was for certain, that night was the most restless night of his life.

'_Lucky to be hanyo_,' he groaned as he sat through class the next day. Morning wasn't so much the problem but after lunch it was becoming a semi struggle to stay awake which _really_ sucked because he had to read a poem out loud in that class. _'At least I got to go second. Maybe now I can relax.'_ He _almost_ fell asleep.

Kagome stood up for her turn and heads over to the front of the class, clutching to her paper. Inuyasha's ears flick forward, but he keeps his eyes averted to his desk top. He doesn't see the slight, almost unnoticeable tremble in her fingers as she begins to speak.

_Aww, fuck._ By the end of the first line he knew this was gonna hurt. His eyes drift shut and all he could do was die a little more inside.

Her tone was smooth, her cadence slow as she channeled the very essence behind her poem. It spoke of winter. Of the fluffy white snow and how it's beauty and elegance could mesmerize. Falling, softly, floating through the air like an angel to kiss your cheeks. And on sunnier days, you could almost forget about the chill that winter brings when wrapped in such spellbinding charms. But then the blizzard comes, cold and frightful. Blustery winds entrapping you behind walls that you cannot break free of, leaving you dark and alone… helpless. Praying for the snow to end its torture...

All of the practice she had done in front of a mirror had paid off in keeping her from breaking down in the middle of the reading. And maybe in a way, it actually felt better getting it out. The poem was to let go of some of the pain so she could move forward. Kagome could see the effects it was having on Inuyasha. She couldn't lie that a small part of her wasn't happy to see him tormented. But that wasn't what she really wanted and as she sat back down and filed away her paper, the relief she had hoped for never came.

As soon as school let out, Inuyasha tracked Kagome down. He knew her class schedule, so it wasn't difficult, thought it seems she had planned to make a quick exit that day. By the time he saw her she was already walking out the front door. He pushes through the throngs of students all making their way toward the exit. Ugh! He wished the ceilings were higher so he could jump!

"Kagome!" He screamed at her fleeting back, her legs carrying her away as swiftly as it could. _Damn it!_ Once he was in the open, he threw out the rules against using their abilities on school property and made the leap. One bound, two bounds, pushing his legs as hard as he could. "Kagome!" Oh, this woman! He was sure she could hear him calling her! One last jump and he lands ahead of her. She pauses briefly and shifts course down a small alley way. Inuyasha growls, and using a couple of walls, he manages again to get ahead of her, grabbing her arm before she could bolt again. "Woman, stop running from me!"

"Let me go Inuyasha!" She yanks at her arm, but his grip is too tight. "If it's about the poem…"

"It is and it isn't," he states matter of fact. "But we really must talk, now." Sweeping Kagome out from under her legs, he picks her up, holding on tight, and takes to the sky once more. She continues to cuss him out, but fear of falling keeps her from fighting his hold. Over rooftops and through alleys, staying out of the main thoroughfares, Inuyasha scans for an area with little to no humans around. He wanted privacy and finally finds it in Ueno Park.

"You better have a damn good reason to have brought me so far away from home," she spits out as she adjusts her clothing. Crossing her arms, "what do you want?"

"Look, I know I suck with words and I don't know how to… argh!" he runs his hand down his face. "Oh, fuck it all!"

Just as Kagome is about to respond, Inuyasha grabs her by the waist and slams his lips against hers. "Oof!" Her eyes expand and she goes stiff for a moment as her brain and body come to terms with what was happening. Even after he lets her go, she stares wide-eyed and speechless.

"Please Kagome, I'm sorry!" he blurts out. "I'm an idiot, I know I'm an idiot. I was confused and I didn't wanna hurt you. I-I was afraid," his ears droop and head hang's low. "Okay, there I said it. I was afraid if I let you in, sooner or later you'd realize you deserved better than some lowly hanyo."

Kagome blinks as her shaky fingers brush against her lips and her cheeks feel like they are on fire. "I-Inuyasha, wh-why would you ever think that?" Moisture floods her tear ducts, "you are so much better than you believe to be." Reaching up to caress his cheek, "I saw that with my own eyes, how you grew so much over this semester." She smiles, "I got to see the real you come out and that's who I fell in love with."

"But, what if…"

"No one knows the future Inuyasha, not even the Kami's themselves. We just have to keep walking forward." She takes his hand. "Come on," giving it a small squeeze, "how about you start by making up for that Shiba date night with me?"

He groans, "that doesn't mean with Sango and Miroku too, right?"

Kagome chuckles, "no, this time," leaning in for a kiss, "let it be just the two of us..."


End file.
